Of Revenants and Revenge
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 2a | EpNum = 3 | OverallNum = 23 | Playdate = 2018-10-13 | CampaignDate = 11-13 Eleasis, 1488 DR | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the third episode of the second campaign (part 1) of Plan B. Synopsis Previously in the ''Forgotten Realms'' * Sister Garaele of the Harpers sent the heroes on a mission to meet with one of her faction contacts in Waterdeep. He is to update them on an operation of great importance that the Harpers have undertaken. The meeting is to take place in The Yawning Portal tavern, on 15 Eleasis. * The heroes arrived in Waterdeep and became familiar with its sights, sounds, and services, spending the first two days shopping, gathering information, and making contacts. * In the busy Yawning Portal tavern, the heroes met with the fellow adventuring group the Snapdragons to assist them in their efforts to locate and apprehend the serial killer known as “The Finger Flayer”. Using a Tarnian youth as bait, they encountered the culprit at a warehouse in the Field Ward. Much to the party’s surprise, Krisella seemed to know the man, calling him Abel. He attempted to persuade Krisella to kill the Tarnian herself, but she refused. Their efforts to stop him proved futile as he teleported out of the building with the youth in tow. After a brief dispute with Krisella over her acquaintance with the killer, the party dashes out into the night and finds the youth dead on the street in front of them, fingers severed and scattered around his body. Episode Recap Still reeling from their encounter with Abel, the heroes run south through town to try and warn the Snapdragons as soon as possible, who are waiting at a location in the Dock Ward with another Tarnian youth. They summon Hubbub the Fey Toad and ask him to go there quickly and warn them, which he does. They also ask Hubbub whether Abel's characteristics sound familiar, to which Hubbub responds that he might be similar to the revenants of the Shadowfell. Hoping the warning will give the other group enough time to avoid danger, Plan B reconvenes at the Yawning Portal. Krisella chooses to tell them about her past, and mentions she is conflicted with how to deal with Abel. Confused and exhausted, they all retire for the evening. Krisella's sleep is troubled by nightmares of her parents' and Abel's murders, and she wakes in a cold sweat with no recuperation. In the morning, after reporting the night's events to the Snapdragons, Fayez tells them that once Hocran's body is retrieved they can take it to a city watch outpost in the Sea Ward and deliver it to an official there named Francis Glorybluff. They recover the corpse, Krisella casts ceremony (funeral rite) on it, and they deliver it to Francis as instructed. The party then splits up to try and find out as much information about revenants as they can. Krisella heads to the Font of Knowledge to investigate Hocran's ancestry, and see if he was at all related to the mercenaries that terrorized Krisella's hometown. Skaus heads to the Book Wyrm's Treasure book shop in Trollskull Alley, and purchases the tome Understanding Undead. Skaus and Wilnan also go to the Thayan Embassy to see if they can provide any information. Krisella tracks down the Snapdragons and reports what they found. The heroes begin to feel that Abel may be more powerful than they can manage. Notes * On the morning of the second day after their encounter with Abel, Krisella awakes after another night of restless sleep and finds Cleo directly in front of her face. Cleo mentions she feels like Krisella is not feeling well and disappears, claiming she'll be back shortly. She returns with a large berry and offers it to Krisella. Upon eating the fruit, Krisella feels rejuvenated and invigorated. Cleo then disappears again. * While in Trollskull Alley, Skaus also heads to the Tiger's Eye and hires Vincent Trench to see if he can find out anything about the scar on his left hand. After two days, Skaus returns, and Vincent reports that the scar is the mark of the Cult of Fierna. If Skaus wants more information, he will have to perform a favor for Vincent. This angers Skaus, and he tries to intimidate Vincent but ends up charmed by him instead. Vincent forces Skaus to confirm the terms of their deal, and Skaus leaves. Later that evening, Skaus returns disguised as Mehgrin and launches a fireball directly at the back entrance of the Tiger's Eye. Featured Characters Plan B * Cansteline (absent, mentioned) * Krisella * Patrick * Skaus * Wilnan New * Gustave * Rishaal the Page-Turner * Sisadea * Yagra Stonefist * Vincent Trench Returning * Cleo * Hocran Chorster * Durnan * Francis Glorybluff * Hubbub * The Snapdragons ** Ewyn ** Fayez ** Gubrash ** Sethrekar ** Shava Mentioned * Abel * Frewalt Chorster * Grint Chorster * Gysby Chorster * Hocran Chorster (older) * Fierna * Gideon Kane * Mehgrin Mehregan * The Hooded Woman * Oghma * The Seldarine * Leosin Erlanthar Loot Waterdeep Snapdragons' reward for participating in the operation * 50 gold pieces (Plan B refuses to accept and asks that the money be sent to Hocran's family) Book Wyrm's Treasure (Trollskull Alley) * Understanding Undead book x1 (purchased by Skaus)